Where No Doctor Has Gone Before
by Flame'Alchemist-sensei
Summary: "Um, Keptin, there is a slight problem vith that. Mr. Spock is missing sir. And, as far as I can tell, so are all the other science officers. Actually, I can't find anyone on the ship sir, besides you and me."


**Fandom: **Doctor Who and Star Trek: The Original Series

**Time:** Recently regenerated Doctor, before he met Amy.

**Characters: **Capt. Kirk, Chekov, the 11th Doctor

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from either Star Trek or Doctor Who, and all rights go to those lucky people who do. The writing is all mine though!

Captain Kirk was roused from his sleep by a voice coming from his communicator. A very familiar voice, one with a distinct Russian accent. Groaning, he rolled over, trying to ignore Chekov's incessant babbling and fall back asleep.

However, "Keptin Kirk? Are you there? Can you hear me? Keptin?" and then a string of what sounded like muttered curses were proving extremely difficult to simply ignore.

Grabbing his communicator and sitting up in one swift action, Kirk barked into the device, "What is it? What do you want?".

There was a hissing silence and then Chekov replied, "I think you'd better come down to the bridge and see for yourself sir." Sighing, Kirk roused himself, and giving one last longing look to the bed behind him, strode out the door of his cabin and down towards the bridge.

"Oh, this is bad, this is very bad." Ensign Chekov mumbled to himself as he worriedly fiddled with some controls. "Vhere is the Keptin? Vhere is Commander Spock? Vhere is anyone for dat matter? Oh, vhy does this alvays heppen to me?" Lowering his head against the blinking console before him, the thought of a nap appeared briefly in his mind and slowly, his eyelids began to droop... However, his sleepy musings were suddenly interrupted by the steady _click-clack_ of a pair of boots making their way towards him. Opening one eye, he saw the outline of Captain Kirk meandering its way towards him. Chekov instantly jolted awake and with a startled look said, "Keptin Kirk, sir, I am sorry! For ze dozing off I mean..". Kirk however, waved Chekov's ramblings away and wandered towards his chair in the center of the room.

"What is going on here Chekov?", the captain questioned, spinning the chair to face Chekov, who was hunched over the sciences station, apparently trying to decipher something on the glowing screen.

"Vell sir, there appears to be some very unusual readings coming from ze general vicinity.", Chekov replied.

"Yeah, so? We're deep in the middle of no-man's-land, closer to Romulan territory than not. Aren't there bound to be some, 'unusual' as you put it, readings?".

"Vell Keptin, I-" Chekov's response was cut off again by Kirk's overbearing tone.

"Just have Mr. Spock check it out, or some other sciences officer." Cringing, Kirk lowered his head back against the chair, rubbing his now-throbbing temple.

"Um, Keptin, there is a slight problem vith that. Mr. Spock is missing sir. And, as far as I can tell, so are all the other science officers. Actually, I can't find anyone on the ship sir, besides you and me." Kirk immediately jerked his head up, an unreadable expression in his eyes.

Grabbing his communicator, he said, "Mr. Spock. Spock, come in. This is Kirk, come in please." However, there was no reply but static. The two men exchanged a look of concern, while the screen in front of Chekov continued to flash and make odd beeping noises. Sighing in exasperation, Kirk stood up. "Alright, Chekov, you stay here and keep an eye on those readings. I'm going to go find Spock."

The Doctor hummed to himself as he danced around the center console of the TARDIS, pushing buttons and pulling levers here and there. Suddenly, a strangled noise seemed to come from everywhere at once, followed by a very bad sounding _krrrack_ and then a heavy thud. The Doctor gripped the console to keep from falling to the ground, and then ran around to look at the viewscreen. "Well," he said, clapping his hands in excitement, "we've landed! But where exactly are we?". He proceeded to punch some more buttons, glance back up at the screen, then, adjusting his bow tie, he strode out the TARDIS doors. "Oh." he said flatly, staring cross-eyed down into the nose of some sort of alien-looking gun, "I don't really like guns. Actually, I don't like them at all, so if you could be so kind as to just, you know, point them somewhere else...". Trailing off, The Doctor took in the grey uniforms complimented with a pink sort of sash, the angry eyebrows, pointy ears, and severe expressions on the faces of the assembled party before him. "Oh, brilliant! You're Romulus, aren't you?" when none of the faces registered any kind of response, he continued, "You are! This is just... simply brilliant! We must have drifted into another dimension when passing through that odd looking cloud. Never trust an odd looking cloud, that's what my mum always said! You know, those uniforms you wear, very spiffy, but they could do with a bow tie, see?" he gestured to his own bow tie, oblivious to the tense atmosphere, and continued rambling on about fezzes, bow ties, and other unrelated objects until suddenly, the disruptor weapon was jammed in his face yet again.

"You will come with us." barked the Romulan who seemed to be in charge.

"Righto, okay then." said The Doctor, hands in the air, "Just please don't shoot me. Wouldn't be much fun."

AN: Hi guys! So, I have a model of the bridge of the Enterprise sitting on my dresser, but the only action figures I have to go with it are Kirk and Chekov. I also happen to have a David Pennant action figure. And so this story was born! However, the 10th Doctor morphed into the 11th (he's easier to write, in my opinion)! At this point it's looking like there will be two more chapters, but nothing is set in stone. I haven't even written the rest of it yet! Keep an eye out for the next part, which will be up sometime next week, depending on my level of procrastination. Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated ^.^  
>~ Read, Review, Talk like Chekov,<br>Flame'Alchemist-sensei

P.S: The next chapter will contain the appearance of my own original character! She's really adorable, and has PINK HAIR!


End file.
